1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a breastfeeding garment for use by women while breastfeeding a child. More particularly, the invention pertains to a breastfeeding garment which conceals a woman's breast while nursing to allow for discreteness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Studies have determined that breastfeeding is more advantageous to a child than bottle-feeding. Breastfeeding has nourishment advantages for the nursing child over bottle-feeding with formula, as well as creating an intimacy between the mother and child which helps to promote a natural bond.
However, as advantageous and natural as breastfeeding is, many woman are uncomfortable with nursing in public when access to privacy is unavailable. This uncomfortableness or modesty is largely due to the fact that while breastfeeding, it can be difficult for a mother to completely conceal or cover the exposed breast at all times during nursing.
Various prior art nursing garments are known in the art to permit the mother to both nurse and keep her breasts substantially covered. Many prior art garments are primary articles of clothing themselves and do not allow the mother the flexibility of wearing a wide selection of conventional clothing. Others, suffer from having a complicated construction that is fashionably displeasing or simply do not provide a sufficient manner of concealing the breast throughout the entire nursing process.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the breastfeeding garment of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.